


In ufficio

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: BL, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non poteva credere che Kougami l'avesse tentato in quel modo, con quel bacio passionale, che come tutte le volte si era trasformato in qualcosa di più intenso e profondo.<br/>Partecipa all'ottava edizione del P0rnFest! Prompt Ginoza Nobuchika/ Kougami Shinya Sesso in ufficio</p>
            </blockquote>





	In ufficio

Titolo: In ufficio  
Fandom: Psycho-Pass  
Prompt: Ginoza Nobuchika/ Kougami Shinya Sesso in ufficio  
Parole: 336  
Avvertimenti: OOC  
  
Non poteva credere che Kougami l'avesse tentato in quel modo, con quel bacio passionale, che come tutte le volte si era trasformato in qualcosa di più intenso e profondo.  
L'eccitazione di entrambi era enorme e quel richiamo era inevitabile, ma una parte di lui non voleva assecondare quel desiderio, voleva respingerlo.  
L'ufficio non era fatto per fare cose simile, lo sapeva, ma non sarebbe stato in grado di resistere e questo lui non poteva tollerarlo, sopratutto visto ai guai a cui sarebbe andato incontro se qualcuno sarebbe passato di lì.  
«Fermati.» Voleva scansalo ma il proprio corpo al quel punto non era più in grado di dare retta a quella sua voce.  
«Gino» sussurrava all'orecchio con un tono caldo e bollente facendo riscaldare ancora di più l'aria già scottante. «lasciati andare.»  
Le mani del suo subordinato iniziarono a sfiorarlo e sotto quei palmi incominciava a sempre di più a cadere vittima di quel desiderio crescente.  
Le labbra di Kougami tormentavano il suo corpo, con baci passionali che lo lasciavano inerme, troppo preso da quelle attenzioni che lo spingevano sempre più ai suoi piedi.  
L'erezione fu inevitabile e la bocca dell'altro si avvinghiò ad essa, succhiando, baciando, tormentato con quei gesti così intensi che esplosero dopo tutte quelle piacevoli attenzioni.  
Le dita dell'esecutore inumidite con quella sostanza liquida che era appena fuoriuscita dal suo essere, le intromise nell'ano dell'ispettore che inerme non poté resistere a quella piacevole sensazione che lo attraversò completamente inebriando tutta la sua mente.  
Il suo corpo fremeva per quelle spinte, che sempre più in fondo penetrarono il suo animo lasciandolo vittima del criminale latente devastando la sua mente.  
«Ti amo.» sussurrò nello stesso istante in cui venne all'interno del corpo del suo capo.  
Era pericoloso e se avrebbe continuato si sarebbe sporcato sempre più finendo con l'essere vittima di quella maledizione, facendo la stessa fine dell'altro.  
Ormai era impossibile sottrarsi a quel piacevole richiamo che sempre più a fondo lo penetrava impedendogli di fare qualsiasi cosa se non perdesi in nell'intensità di Kougami. 


End file.
